In satellite reception applications, dielectric resonant oscillators (DRGs) are utilized in low noise block downconverters (LNBs) to generate clock signals. However, dielectric resonant oscillators (DRGs) may become very unstable (e.g., due to temperature) and may cause frequency errors of the order of approximately 5 MHz.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.